Not your average high school story
by Pansycake4610
Summary: Tris is rich and her parents died. She is really good at combat. When the people that killed her dad (Al, Molly, Ezra, Drew, Edward, and Lauren) she has to find them and kill them before they kill her. She's fighting with four her boyfriend, Robert her BFF, Chris, zeke, uri, mar, and Shauna. There's a little violence and tris uses some pretty bad language. Tris is a badass.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I wake up to the beeping of my alarm, I press the snooze and drift off until five minutes later it beeps again. I slap my hand a little too hard and it brakes. Good thing my parents are rich. That may sound snobby but it's the truth my moms an actress and my dad works with the government so we move around a lot, but my dad promises that we will stay in Chicago for the rest of high school.

I get up and go to my enormous closet filled with black, red, and grey. My mom says I'm going through a 'rebellious' stage but it's not like that at all I go to Five Factions High they separate their students between factions instead of grades. Amity is peaceful (annoying if you ask me), Erudite is smart (nerds and geeks like my brother Caleb), Abnegation is selfless (I've always admired how they put everyone else before them but I could never do that), candor is honest (teachers pets and smart mouths), and last but not least dauntless (the crazy brave people). Each faction has a color to go along with it Amity is yellow and red, erudite is blue, abnegation grey, candor black and white, and dauntless is black. If my mom and dad were ever here that would notice but it's not like I mind, I get the whole house to my self, I can drink and have all the parties I want.

I finally decide to wear a tight black dress that goes mid thigh, a leather jacket and black converse to wear to school. I look at the time and it's already 7:45 so I guess I'll be late to school, not the first time it's happened. I get in my red Lamborghini and drive to Starbucks to get a frappe and a muffin for breakfast. I'll be the first to admit my driving wasn't the best but the driving teacher said 'while your driving is unpleasant it isn't exactly unsafe'. One of the many perks of being rich. I had to give the driving teacher a new car on the fourth test to get my license and occasionally I hit a curb run over a mailbox but other than that I'm a pretty good driver.

I make it to school 25 minutes late and get my schedule. I just hope I make friend in my classes.

Tris Prior: Dauntless

Science-

Art-

English- Ms. McCracken

Lunch

PE- Mr. Amar

Math- Mrs. Payne

Training- Mr. Max

Free period

At least I'll be prepared for training since I take self defense classes. I can shoot a gun, throw a knife, and beat someone three times my size.

When I walk into math the teacher is in the middle of explains something when I open the door with a loud click. The teacher immediately looks at me with pure rage and says "why are you late!" She reminds me of an old teacher I had and if she's anything like that she's going to be bitch to be around, at least it's just one period and my mom had me take private tutoring for everything so I'm ahead. I reply back with an attitude "to avoid lame ass lectures." And she looks pretty pissed off "since your knew your getting off with a warning. Go take a seat." I take a seat in the very back alone and draw some symbols for what I think would represent the factions.

On my way out of class I get stopped by some guy named zeke "Wow and I thought I was a bad ass." I reply with a smirk saying "not anymore." He laughs and asks me "you wanna show me your bad ass secrets some time." Just to be clear I say "sure come by my place were gonna be best friends." And with that he loses his smile and puts a fake one on and says "okay pick me up after school by the front doors." I put a smirk on and say "okay I can help you with science you were to busy staring at me to pay attention." And he says see ya at lunch and walks away and I'm left laughing my ass off.

Art was fun but I could see this guy starring at me from the corner of my eye and he was really cute, I hope I have him in my other classes. All through art Tori (she says Ms. Wu made her feel old) told us to draw anything. I drew a tattoo of mine three birds flying and the five faction symbols I created in math. Erudite is an eye, Amity is a tree, Abnegation is two hands reaching for each other, Candor is a scale, and dauntless is fire.

I get to English and sit secluded in the back and our teacher starts talking about how happy she is about the new year I zone out looking at Instagram on my phone I have 10k followers. I start to listen when she says "today I will assign a group project. You will be. A group of four and they will be Four, Tris, Zeke, and Christina." I zone out after that. I wonder who Four is, what an odd name, but who am I to talk my name is Tris. I see Zeke and walk up to him "this is Christina and Four." He explains. We say some sort of greeting and decide that we will meet at my house after school to get to know each other before we start the project.

On my way to lunch a guy walks up to me "Hi I'm peter. I see your new and was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch." He seems nice so far and I'm new and don't know anyone. " thanks, I'd love to." And I follow him to a lunch table next to the one Zeke, Christina, Four, and what looks like their friends are at. Christina sees me and smiles and waves but it disappears when she looks at peter she nudges four and Zeke and they look my way with worried faces. "Where did you move from?" Peter asks. "I've lived in every state for a minimum of six months. My mom is an actress and my dad works high in the government." He smiles and asks "what are you doing after school." I look back at my friends and see the whole table starring daggers at peter. "Me and my friends are going to my house. You wanna come?" He turns around and spots what appears to be his friends. "Thanks, I'd love to. Gotta go" and with that he's gone. I get up and make my way over to my friends and they all stare at me. "What?!" I exclaim taking a bite of zekes apple. "What did peter want!" They all chant in sync with each other. "Nothing he just asked if I wanted to sit with him and I said yes. We talked a little bit and I asked him if he wanted to come to my house after school. Why?" They exchange worried glances and this time I notice Four was the one I saw a tarring at me in art. "Peter is a bastard you should not have done that." Four says worriedly. "Oh come on what's the worst thing that could happen. You guys will be there." I turn to the rest of their friends who I see I have some classes with. "You guys can come too. We can play never have I ever I have vodka and my parents aren't ever home." All at once the worried glances leave their faces and they say sure in sync again. Wow, that's weird.

The rest of the day is uneventful. I can barely sit still, I'm trying to listen to my math teacher but I hear the most beautiful noise ever, the bell. I run out of class to the training room and go to the lockers and get changed. Mr. Max walks in and talks about boring stuff until he says first is knifes. I instantly perk up and grab a knife and head towards a target and inhale aim exhale throw. I hit the center perfectly before anyone had the chance to throw. I look around and all eyes are on me. I pretend not to notice and throw the rest of my knives perfectly. The teacher walks up to me and says "I think we have an advanced student here. Care for a challenge?" With no doubt in my mind I say of course and he walks to the target and says "theow." As soon as the word leave his mouth so does the knife in my hand. It lands next to his ear I throw two more one on his head and one next to the other ear. "He smirks and says "that all you got!" I laugh an lunge a knife right in between his legs and say "dare me to go higher." He laughs and walks towards me. "How are you with guns?" He asks handing me a shotgun. I go to the target and shoot all of my rounds. Each one going through the same whole. I walk back and hand him the gun. "Very good. Now here's the challenge fight me." I laugh and walk to the fighting mat in the middle of the room and he comes and gets into his stance. I notice how he's big and strong but slow, he throw slow sloppy punches but since he's strong he can knock someone out with a punch. He throws the first punch that I duck and knee his side he falls and I punch his jaw, he kicks my legs and I fall and he pins me down I knee his area and he crumples to the floor, I laugh and pin him down he struggles but I put my knee on this throat and he gives in. "Alright you won!" He says laughing. I help him up and notice the class looking at me with open jaws. "Close your mouths you'll catch flies." I say and they obey. "How would you like to assist me in training?" He asks me. "Sure." I say walking to observe everybody's knife throwing I see Four has a good aim that could use some help. I walk over and say "breath in aim exhale release." He nods and does what I say and he makes it dead center. "Thanks. Where did you learn how to do all that?" " I take classes." I reply. Right then the bell rings, everybody changes and we walk out.

I walk around till I see four, Christina, zeke, and three other people. "Hey." I say walking towards them. "Woah. And I thought you were bad ass before!" Zeke exclaims. I laugh "more than you were." He laughs at our little inside joke while very one looks at us. "Tris this is Will Chris's boyfriend, Uriah my ugly dauntless cake obsessed brother, and his girlfriend Marlene." We all say some form of hi and exchange numbers. I give them my address and we decide zeke, Chris, and Four will ride with me to my house. When we walk out of the school I lead them to my car and zeke and uriahs faces light up they jump up and down and Uriah says "I wanna ride with Tris!" And zeke screams shot gun." We all laugh and Chris says "I'll ride with will." They walk to their car while four says " I get shotgun cause I'm bigger." Zeke pouts but doesn't disobey. We all get in my car and I take off at 80 MPH and I tell them how I got my license and the y laugh until I run a red light and go over the curb. "Oops!" I say looking behind me to see if anyone's hurt and all I see is horrified glares. Five minutes later Uriah screams "you ran over a squirrel crazy bitch!" I laugh nervously and say "what squirrel runs in the middle of the road?" They all look at me and scream "all of them!" I mumble sorry and we reach my mansion.

I drive up the huge driveway and get out while they all gawk at my house. "We are so having a party here!" Uriah and zeke scream. I laugh and walk up the stairs to my porch and see peter standing there. "Hey, peter" "Hey,tris" we say and hug. I open the door and lead them to the basement, I'll give them a tour later. I get vodka and shot glasses out and give them to everyone. Just as I was gonna ask who wants to go first. Zeke screams "I go first! Never have

I ever...

**This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. If you have any never have I ever, bed wed or dead, or truth or dare ideas please tell me! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

"Never have I ever ran a squirrel." Zeke says with a smirk I get up and dump the shot on him. "Peter why don't you go first." "Never have I ever kissed someone in a classroom" everyone took a shot. My turn. "Never have I ever had a crush on my friend" uri, zeke and peter drank. I have to admit I was curious who they like. Uriah and Marlene would be so cute together and I hope peter likes me... Wait what?! Did I just think that. I don't know what's happening to me. Four is handsome and he has the most beautiful deep blue eyes like the ocean. Peters are more of green but as much as I like him there's something about him that seems... who am I kidding peter was so nice to me today there's nothing wrong with him. Just as zeke was about to ask who they like there was a knock on the door. I got up and to my surprise it was peters friend Eric I think. He sees peter and says "hey peter, tris, guys, how's it going." I look at peter and everyone else with confusion and I think Eric looks very familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. I say as politely as possible "hi Eric. We were just playing never have I ever care to join us." He smiles and says "sure, thanks."

We sit down in on the floor in our circle once again, me in the middle of Eric and four and to my surprise Four put his arm around me. Maybe he likes me... No! He doesn't he's just be overprotective, he thinks of me as a sister... Or does he? I look over to peter and he has jealousy in his eyes. "Okay Eric. You can start." As soon as I said that a smirk spreads across his face. "Never have I ever ever been a virgin at age fifteen." We all look around and suddenly it all clicks Eric was the one who raped me at sixteen. I slowly drank with Eric and I hear gasps and jaws drop I look around and start to feel the tears slowly coming and Eric has a evil smirk on his lips while peter looks at him with disgust. "Did you guys do it together." Peters smirk grew wider and silent tears started to fall "y-yes." I say as peter begins to get up and walk over to Eric and punch him. "We were really close like best friends and one night we were walking and found a club. I got drunk and he raped me in the bathroom." I said barely above a whisper but by everyone's look they heard me. I cried silently as four pulled me into his lap hugging me and peter has a look between rage and jealousy. I cry into fours chest ashamed as he whispers soothing things in my ear. As soon as I run out of tears I say "why don't we play a different game but don't come near me you sadistic bastard or I'll tell everyone the secret." I saw a look of confusion on their faces and say "maybe someday I'll tell you but it's just hard for me right now." Thankfully they all nod and zeke screams "candor or dauntless bitches!" We all nod and four starts "uriah c or d" "dauntless!" "I dare you to tell us who you like." Uriah looks down ans whispers "Tris" we all look at him while I blush and look down noticing I'm still in fours lap. "Zeke truth or-" "Dare bitches!" "Who do u like" he looks at me and says Tris." I smirk and say "awww zekey I like you too!" He looks up and smiles and I add "your like my big brother." And everyone laughs as his face pales an he looks down."Eric t or d" "truth" "why did you do that to tris." "I'm just gonna tell you the story. Tris and I are brother and sister. Since we were nine I've liked her but my little crush grew bigger as the years went on. When we were 15 I decided to tell tris how I feel but she said she didn't feel the same way. Later on I kissed her but she said no. When we went to the club she was weary a short skin tight dress, boots, and a leather jacket she looked so hot and I thought she wore it for me. We were dancing and drinking and she was smoking things I don't even know the name of. She started dancing with someone else and I got jealous so I told her to come with me and I took her to the bathroom and took advantage of her. Don't get me wrong she did put up quite the fight." He said with a smirk. "Dude, that's sick." Uriah says with a disgusted face. "Oh, come on. Raise your hand if you like Tris." To my surprise all of the guys raised their hands except will. Everyone looks at him and says "what? I love Christina. But don't get me wrong I like tris as a friend." He says with his hands up in surrender. Chris smiles proudly and kisses him. "Eric, now that your older do you think you made the right decision?" I surprisingly say. "No, I think what I did was a dick move and was wrong for your brother to do that." "I really needed you over the years with mom in California and dad in Washington I'm all alone in this house and could have used a brother." I say getting out of fours lap facing Eric. "I know tris I'm sorry I did that and left but I couldn't face you after what I did. I was ashamed and was being a pussy but I'm here now ready to be here for you and protect you." He says in tears. I scoot towards him and hug him while saying "I love you." And he said "I love you too." "Maybe some day I'll be ready and you can live here again." I say with a reassuring smile. He says "I'd like that."

"Ooooh! Girls we should totally have a sleep over." Chris exclaims as soon as the guys leave. "Sure sounds like fun." We all say as we walk up the stairs to my bedroom on the fourth floor. My house is huge I have a basement with a game room, bar, movie theater, and secret training room. The first floor is my huge kitchen, dining room, family room, and living room. The second floor contains five huge guest bedrooms with three bathrooms. The third floor contains my parents bedroom and Eric's old room. The fourth floor contains my room and a Tv room with couches and a bar. I know it sounds weird but my parents don't care what I do they aren't even here most of the time. On the roof is a private indoor pool. When we get to my room Christina heads towards my closet and gasps. "It's beautiful." Chris says with tears in her eyes and her hand over her heart dramatically. I laugh. "Do you guys want to stay have a weekend sleepover with the gang?" I ask. They all nod.

Once they're gone I go to the back of my closet to my secret staircase to the training room in the basement since it's the only way in. I got a training room added after the Eric incident so I can defend my self. When I get down there I practice my knife throwing inhale aim exhale release like I did in gym. I get to the guns and shoot perfectly through one hole in the center of the target. When I start punching my punching bag I remember having to use my knees and elbows because I'm small. In a way I think Eric made me stronger but what he did was wrong.

Time skip to Friday

I wake up excited for the weekend sleepover. I get dressed in toms, skinny jeans and a tank top. I go down stairs grab an apple and go school. The day is uneventful until lunch at lunch I walk to our table and see Chris squealing. "What's wrong Chris?" I ask concerned. She replies "I'm so excited for the sleepover tonight!" I laugh at how excited she is. "Did you guys bring your swimsuits." I ask. "No." They say confused I must have forgot to tell them. "Okay you can borrow mine." After I said that the bell rings and we walk to PE. At PE we play paintball capture the flag, Four and I are team captains. (Under lined is tris regular is Four's team) "you can pick first four." I say with a smirk.

Zeke

Chris

Eric

Uri

Shauna

Marlene

Al

Peter

After that I just pick random people. "Since you picked first we go first." And with that my team is running out of the school gates to our 'paintball arena' it's really just an abandoned fair next to the school. When we get there people automatically start bickering about where to hide the flag. I look around and notice a Ferris wheel and maybe we could use it to an advantage I walk over to the ladder attached to it and make sure it's steady and climb about 15 steps later I see that peter followed me. Once he sees I noticed he says "did you really think I would let you do this on your own." I guess he wouldn't so I keep climbing to the way top and stop and see the flag. "Peter, I found the flag on the roof of an abandoned building. Start to climb down." And he does before I do I hide the flag at the top. When we reach the bottom we run to the group to find them arguing still. "Guys the flag is in an abandoned building. I hid the flag at the very top of the Ferris wheel. I think we should split up into for groups. Group one will contain two people guarding the flag. Group two you will look for the other team and shoot as many as possible. Group three go to the flag and shoot the flag guarders. Group four will grab the flag. Each group will consist of two people." We decided me and Chris will be group four and uri and peter will be group three. We walk to the building and I say my plan "peter go to the top of of the left building uri go to the top right building and shoot the guarders while I grab the flag Chris cover me since it's up high." "Okay" peter and uri says and walks into position. "Chris go inside the building and kill as many people as possible while I'll climb the outside building." "Okay tris just be careful." She says and I nod and make my way to the fire escape and climb as far up as it goes when it stops I jump as high as possible and grab ahold of the building ledge ad hoist myself up. I see the flag guarded by four but luckily he looked the other way long enough for me to run and hide behind a pile of old tires and scraps of metal. Once he's not looking I'll go grab the flag and jump the roof and shoot him from there so he can't get the flag back. Three...Two... One... I run and grab the flag and jump the roof while paintball fly and miss. E I land on the roof surprisingly on my feet and take cover as soon as he stops to reload I grab my gun and shoot him on the chest. "Haha my team won you can kiss my ass four!" "Yea yea yea." Is all he says I jump down to the fire escape and climb down. When I get down I'm greeted by cheering. I walk up to four and give him his flag. He looks at it and interrupts with laughter and says "a souvenir to remember me kicking your ass xox tris. Awww tris you shouldn't have." He says hugging me. "I know but I did." I look at my watch and see school just ended. Wow I guess that took longer than I thought. We all walk to the parking lot teasing the losers. We all pile in zeke and i's car and drive to my house with me going 95 MPH.

**sorry about Eric I wasn't planning on him doing that or being tris' brother it kinda happened but I promise he will be nice and peter will not date tris. I'll try to make the next chapter fourtris but if not then chapter 3. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

We get out of the car and run into my kitchen. "Do you guys wanna go in the pool. There's one on my roof and I have your swimsuits though the guys will have to borrow from my ex brother." I escort the guys to my brothers room and bring the girls to mine. "Ooooh I have an idea! We all should wear the hottest swimsuits for the guys but not kiss them or anything. I'll wear one for will, Shauna wear one for zeke, Marlene wear one for uri, and tris can wear one for four." Chris says. I

have to admit it was a pretty good idea. We all go through my swim suits and in the end mar has on a green fringe bikini, Shauna has on a purple monokini, Chris has on a orange triangle bikini, and I'm wearing a black strapless bandeau with gold sequins. We walk out and laugh our asses off because I gave zeke pink swim shorts and uri purple ones but will has teal ones and four has black ones. When they see us their jaws drop, when we look at Chris she mouths 'told you' to us. We just walk past them and I go get vodka, shot glasses, and beer. I bring it to the roof with everyone following and I grab a bear and sit on a pool chair With everyone.

"Let's play truth or dare. If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare you have to take a shot of vodka." They all agree and I start the game "zeke t or d." I ask. He says "truth you kinda scare me." Everyone laughs at his pansycakeness. "Are we really best friends." He thinks for a moment and says "yes but I wish we were more." I hear gasps everywhere. "But zeke we are more." I say with a smirk "we are like brother and sister." He looks at me with a fake smile "good." "Chris truth or dare." "Truth?" she says more like a question. "How many times have you and will you know." "Three." She says fastly. "Four truth or dare." He thinks for a minute "truth." As soon as he says that a smirk appears on her face "which one of us looks the hottest." She says looking at me from the corner of her eye. "Tris." He says. Omfg! He said I looked the hottest! I can't believe it. I wonder if he likes me. Chris must have just read my mind because she says "do you like tris?" "Yea I really do- wait! It's not your turn again." He says angrily. "Tris any words." She says. wait! How did she find out? "No I have no word." I say and I must have felt courageous because I kissed four. It wasn't like a little kiss, we were kissing for like five minutes. "See, no words needed." I say kissing him. "Awww you guys are so cute." Chris, mar, and Shauna said. "Yea yea yea." Uri and zeke said unenthusiastically. "Awww zekey bear I still like you." I say giving zeke a small kiss on his cheek and his face lit up. "Tris truth or dare." "Dare." "I dare you to go out with me." "Okay." I say "okay." He says back "okay." I say smiling "okay will be our always." He says with a smile, the first smile I've ever seen. "Okay." I say.

"Well this is sweet. How about we go in the pool before I puke." Zeke says gagging. To be honest I forgot they were here. Just as we were about to jump in the pool there doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I go down stairs and four follows me . When I get to the door I open it and I see my bets friend from when I lived here. "OMFG Robby!" I scream and jump up and wrap my legs around him kissing his cheek. "I missed you so much trissy!" He says. I totally forgot about Four. "Robby this is my boyfriend Four." I say getting off him. "And this is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, and zeke." I say pointing to them. "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Robert." And they all say hi back. "Do you wanna stay here, it gets lonely all alone." I say hoping he'll say yes. "Where's the family." "My moms in New York and my dads in Washington." Ya I'll stay with you." Yes! I was afraid I was going to be alone. "Thanks. The gang's staying the weekend here and we can get your things tomorrow." "Okay." I notice it's dark outside so I say "let's change and watch a movie." We all change into sweat pants and t-shirts. "We should watch frozen!" Zeke says. I don't recall ever watching it. "What's frozen?" I ask. Everyone gasps. "The best movie ever." He says putting it in. We watch the movie singing and laughing but when Ana gets frozen I cry and cuddle four. "Tris, Ana isn't frozen forever. This is a disney movie she can't stay frozen forever." "Oh." Is all I say and fall asleep.

**sorry it's short but I added a lot with fourtris and Robert. By the way Roberts gay so he won't date anyone. as you can see I try to update every day. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Authors note PLEASE READ! Important

**sorry, this isn't a chapter but I wanted to say sorry for the weird 4th chapter. I didn't expect it to turn out like that but I hate when tris is helpless so I kinda made her an awesome crime fighting person. I promise the story will be awesome and I'll try to add fourtris in this somewhere. Please keep reading! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

I get up and make pancakes with bacon. By the time I'm done with breakfast everyone's still sleeping so I get the hose and go around the house squirting them except for Robby and four. "What the hell! Why didn't they get squirt with water?" Zeke asks angrily. "Because you guys need to get out! Robby and I have shopping to do and I'm dragging four along. Would you guys like come?" I say with a smirk. They all nod their heads no and run out. I turn towards the guys and see four with a worried look "four, you don't have to come I just didn't want to squirt you with the hose." After I say that he says a quick thanks and runs out. "I made pancakes." I say nodding my head towards the plate on the table. "Thanks. So when can we go shopping!" He says excitedly. "After we get dressed." I say and he eats all his food in thirty seconds and runs up the stairs to get dressed. I make my way to my room and put on a flowy black and red flowy tank top, black shorts, and black sandals. We walk down stairs and get in the car.

When we get to the mall we go to hollister and i get jeans and a couple shirts. Next we went to aeropostal and I get two pairs of jeans, a sweater, button down shirt, and tank top. After that we go to charolette russe and Robby finds me a 'to die for' dress for the party we are going to have and heels. For our last store we got to forever 21 and I get a couple swimsuits for the school bonfire at the beach.

When we get home we put the clothes in my room. When we get to the living room we hear the doorbell ring, it must be the gang with their stuff for the weekend. "Hey guys." Robby says opening the door. "How was shopping." They ask. "Good we have stuff for the party and bonfire." He says excitedly. "Dude did you need my truck to get your stuff." Will says. "Yea thanks." After he says that all of the guys go get his stuff. "When does the bonfire start?" Chris asks. Seven so we should leave at six thirty." I reply. "OMG that means we only have three hours! Let's get ready" she says dragging me up the stairs."

I go get in the shower while they pick out my outfit. When I get out they put my hair in a French braid to the side and put pink lip gloss on me. When they finish they hand me my outfitters and I go in the bathroom to change. I come out in a sky blue and white halter cutout dress, a blue lace push up bikini on underneath, and white flip braided flip flops I got at the mall today. I walk downstairs and see everyone ready. "Wow, tris you look great." Four tells me. I'm about to say thanks but Robby says "because of my awesome shopping skills." And we all laugh and get in my corvette and go.

We get to the beach and I see a huge fire with people surrounding it. Our gang goes to a secluded part and put our stuff down. I take off my shoes and dress and run in the water and find it ice cold but I've swam in worse so it doesn't feel bad at all. "Omfg how do you swim in this?" Zeke yells after putting his foot in the water. "I'm not a fucking pussy, that's how." I say to shut zekes mouth. I get out and put my clothes back on and start to build a smaller bonfire. After the fire starts I notice the cooler out of beer "I'm gonna go get a bear." I say and walk to find more. While walking someone comes up to me I think his names al and says "what are you looking for?" I look at him and notice we are away from everyone else so I should keep my guard up. "Beer. You got any?" I ask. "This way he says and shows me to his small bonfire away from everyone else. Now this is getting weird. He hands me a beer. "Thanks." I say taking a sip. It tastes funny, he probably did something. I walk to the water and dump it in and say "what the hell are you trying to pull jack ass?" I ask him. "Nothing. Just trying to help you have a good time." He says coming really close to me. He touches me so I punch him and he punches my jaw. "What the fuck is your problem?" I say wiping blood off my lip. "Having a good time, that's it." He says like he didn't just touch and punch me. "Well back off." As soon as I say that he comes and kisses me. I jerk back and smash the beer bottle on his head and drop kick him. By the time I've beaten him till he's knocked out I have a bruised jaw and bloody lip. "Don't mess with me again, jack ass." I say even though he might not here me.

I make my way back to the group and once they see me they come running now I notice my hand has glass and there's blood in my hair from when Al grabbed me and blood on my dress. "What happened?" Everyone says worried. "Will gave me a beer and it tasted funny so I poured it out and asked him what he did to it and called him jack ass I guess he didn't like that name so he grabbed my hair but I beat the living shit out of him. He's unconscious somewhere." Everyone looks at me in horror and I say "why is everyone looking at me like I'm defenseless. My dad has been teaching me knife throwing, gun shooting, and had to hand combat since I was seven. My thirteenth birthday present was two knives." Everyone looks at me in awe and still a little horror. "Um... I don't know what to say. Is al at least still living." The girls ask scared. "Ya but that little bitch had it coming." I say with a smirk. "Tris if I stay with you we're getting a swear jar and I'm gonna teach you to act like a girl." He says laughing. "I think that was awesome." Zeke says. "Thanks?" I say kind of like a question. "Robby will help me?" I ask "ya. Kinda like old times." He says walking towards the bathroom. When we get there he screams "that al guy was three time your size!" While cleaning the blood from my face. "I know I almost feel bad for beating him unconscious. It's not like he had a fair chance." I say almost ashamed. "I know but he did grab you first and try to drug you, so I'm pretty sure it was fair." He says "I know." I say kinda sad because that's exactly why my dad trained me. "Your dad would have been proud. When are you going to tell the group what happened." He says. I know I should do it soon. "I'll do it after your done." I say.

We return to the beach and four is the first one to question. "Where did you guys go?" He asks almost jealously. "When I was fifteen I would get in fights with thugs on the street breaking into a car or stealing. After the fight I would win and that was my dads idea of training outside of our house. Robby would help our wounds after the fights." I say with a tear slipping my eyes. "Why are you crying? Are you ok?" Four says being the worried boyfriend he is. "Ya I'm fine it's just one time my dad took it to far and got himself killed and we never found the killers and my mom died when I was a baby in a car crash." I say holding back the rest of the tears. "I thought your mom was an actress in NY and your dad was in Washington?" Uri says confused. My mom was an actress and she was in NY when she died. And my dad worked in government but he was chasing these guys all the way to Washington where they killed him. I just lied because I don't tell anyone. The only reason Robby knows is because he found our training room." I say fighting my tears. "I know exactly how you feel." Four says. "Really your mom died when you were a baby and your dad trained you to be an assassin when you were a little kid?" I say kinda surprised. "No but my dad did take away my childhood. I've never told anyone this but my dad abused me until two years ago when he had a heart attack." He says with no emotion on my face. "He didn't take away my childhood he gave me a gift. I'll show you tomorrow." I say ready to prove them I'm not a little girl. "Okay." Four says like it's a challenge. "Oh please I can take on you, uri, zeke, and will at the same time." I say like it's a piece of cake, Cause it is. "Fine tomorrow I want to see you fight us all." He says positive I'm the little girl I look like. "Sure you guys are strong but I'm stronger, faster, and more agile." I say because it's the truth. "You guys don't even know what your talking about. She took on five huge guys with knives at age thirteen using nothing." Robby says. They girls look at me in awe and the guys look at me with worried faces. "C-can you just not hurt us." Uri says like a wimp. "I'll just fight four until the rest of you pussies grow into your big boy pants." I say with a smirk and Robby screams "that's a dollar." Holding out a beer bottle with the words swear jar on it. "Fine." I say putting a dollar in the bottle. "Thank you." He says with a satisfied smile. While everyone laughs they're asses off. Then I hear heavy foot steps of about five people out of know where. "Shhh!" I say to the. And they immediately quite down and I take a knife and flashlight from my bag.

"Looks like your daddy taught you well." I hear from behind. "I look back and see al. I punch him and say "don't ever talk about him unless you want me to get pliers and cut your dick off." By now I have my knife behind my back. "Like I would ever be afraid of you. I'm going to end the divergents or divergent now after me and the rest of my friends killed the one who started it all. We just have the daughter left." He says grabbing the knife behind my back and throwing it in the water. Seeing how I have no option I kick his chest and run to my bag and grab my gun. I look for him in the spot I kicked him in but he's not there. I hear more footsteps and see the rest of his team. "You make it too easy fighting alone." He says. I laugh "like I needed help the first time I kicked the cock suckers teams asses and you ran like the pussies you are to my dad and killed him to make me weaker." I say tossing three dollars to Robby. "Fine, then put down the gun and let's see how well you fight with no weapons." I lower my gun and toss it to him. "Fine, but to keep this interesting you get the gun." He laughs and cues for the guys to start fighting.

The first one tries to kick me but I grab his foot and theist in around and bend it. He screams in agony, I think I broke his leg. I kick his temple and he's unconscious. The second guy comes at me so I duck and punch him down. He tries to get up so I put my knee on his throat and punch his jaw. The last guy comes and I get tired of fighting so I punch him so hard his head is bleeding and he's knocked out. I look for al but he's not here. I hear the screech of tires and see the guys I just fought move onto a black van and drive away. "Damn, they got away. Robby toss me the keys." I say holding out my hands. If I go now I can still catch them. "No. You gave this life up three years ago you can't go back." He says stern. "Robbie you heard al, he's not leaving until all of the divergents are gone and he saw you guys so knowing him he'll take you guys and kill everything I love until he captures me and gibpves me the honor of watching it all go to hell, everything divergent stood for." I say hoping he'll change his mind. "I'm so sorry tris, but I can't watch you go after them." We get in my car and drive to my house.

"Woah tris how many guns do you have." Zeke says taking out a gun and aiming to shoot it. "Zeke don't touch them you'll hurt yourself." I say taking it from him and changing into jeans, a black t-shirt, leather jackets, and combat boots. "I'm going to take my motorcycle and find them while you guys stay in my training room." I say showing them the way. "Tris, I can't let you kill four guys." Four and Robby say. "I'm hoping it won't come to that but if it does I'm going to be prepared and neither of you can stop me." I say loading a black duffel bag with money, guns, knives, and handcuffs. "At least let us help." They say picking up guns and knives. "Fine." I say taking what's in their hands and replacing it with tiny guns and knives.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I spend the night planning. I think he sent his team to six places. Hong Kong, Russia, Paris, Barcelona, Sydney, and Maui. I'm going to have to go to each place to find al eventually. I arrange the private jet to take us to all the places and we'll spend two nights, three days in each place.

When I finish booking hotels I go to take a shower and get dressed in a short red dress, knee high black socks, black combat boots with heels, and a black jacket. I go down stairs and see four made breakfast. I kiss him until everyone else comes down stairs. "I have our traveling taken care of." I say to everyone. "Where are we going?" Robby asks. "We have to go to seven different places. Paris, Russia, hing kong, Barcelona, Maui, Sydney, and I don't know the seventh. Al is making me go on a scavenger hunt to find him. I have the hotels booked but you guys don't have to go." I say and they look at me like I'm crazy. "I have to go to make sure you don't go full on assassin." Robby says and he's seen me like that. That's when I'm in my 'killing zone'.

When we get off the private jet we get in the car and I ask for the Hyatt regency hotel. When we get there I unpack my suitcase and go to the lobby with four. Four distracts him while I find out what room he's in and I pick the lock and find out he's going to the opera tonight. We go back to our suite and I change into strapless floor length black peplum dress with gold and black heels and a black coat. In the coat I put guns, knives, and handcuffs. I call the car to pick us up.

We get to the opera early so I can stand by the door and wait for him. I stand there for an hour until it occurs to me this is a setup. "Everybody get back in the car." As soon as I say that a bullet flies pass my head. Once everyone's in the car I tell the driver to go back to the hotel without me no matter what anyone else says and to make sure they stay. Once the cars gone I pull out my gun and shoot the people on the roof of the building and the ones hiding in trees. I scan my surroundings for Ezra but there's no sign of him. Maybe this was just to keep us busy. I know where he'll be tomorrow. I run the six miles to the hotel and get to the room making sure no one followed me. When I get there I tell Antonio thanks and go to our room. "Ezra got away but I killed his backup." I say entering. "Are you hurt?" Four asks me. "No but I know he'll be at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow." I say cleaning blood off my knives. "How?" Uri asks me. "It's a very public place." I answer putting sweat pants on. "You can't do the same thing you did today." Robby says scolding me. "I know I'm going to get a disguise and you guys will stay here." I say. "But what If you die." Robby says. "I'll wear an ear piece if that'll make you feel better." I say giving in. "Yes!" Robby screams.

In the morning I wake up and put brown hair dye in my hair and cut it three inches below my shoulder and put green contacts in. I get dresses in light blue skinny jeans, green tank top, brown wedges, and a jean jacket with guns and knives inside. When I walk out everyone looks at me weird. "Relax guys it's a disguise." I say and they say "oh."

I walk to the Eiffel Tower and look for Ezra. I see him at the very top and start to climb the stairs. When I'm right below him I say to Robby "I'm right under him I'm going to climb the outside and cuff him from behind." He says "be careful." I climb on the outside and to where I'm behind him. I put my gun on the bag of his head and say put your hands behind your back. He does and I cuff him. When we're halfway there he takes off running like I knew he would. I run as fast as possible and when were almost to the hotel and no ones around I shoot his foot enabling him to run. I walk him to our hotel room and say "I got Ezra but I shot his foot." While timing him to a chair. "Why would you do that?" Uri asks me. "I was running and aiming for his dick." I say joking but they look like I'm serious. "I'm joking guys. I cuffed him and he ran so I shot his foot." I say like it's obvious.

I point my gun at his forehead and say "where's al?" He looks down. "Look at me and answer my question!" I scream stabbing his eye as he screams. "I don't know all I know is that Molly is in Russia." He says lying. "Thank you for cooperating." I say " can you let me go." He asks hopeful. "I would but you know where Al is." I say then shoot him. "Why did you shoot him he would've spilled sooner or later." Zeke says. "I don't have time and he would have never told me cause al would've killed him and al has a creative ways to kill." I say. I put the body in the closet and fall asleep in fours arms.

The next morning I wake up and dress in Capri black workout pants and a tank top. "Today I'm going to teach you how to fight even though you did in school this is different. I'm gonna teach the way you train in divergent. We head to the gym and I set up targets for guns and shooting and a mat for fighting. "I'll demonstrate how to throw a knife can I have a volunteer."Uris the only one to raise his hand. "Stand in front of the target!" I say. He quickly goes there and I face backwards and throw the knife it hits above his head the last two I demonstrate the stance. After I do guns. I show how to stand and hold it. Last we do fighting with the punching bags. I show them punches and kicks.

*please read the authors note below it's REALLY important*

**Sorry it's a little short but I will be posting 1-3 chapters about every day. Every place they go is about a chapter except where Al is. Your not going to know till the very end. Also I wanted to apologize again for the plot twist but I kinda got writers block and wanted to the story to live up to its name not your average high school story. They will return to high school after this and I'll write a summer sequel. Sorry for language and I'm sorry if it's too much violence I tried to make it at less graphic as possible with describing what happens. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
